bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:Vargarnas/Персонажи
Дон Канонджи = , настоящее имя — — популярный медиум, ведущий программы под названием , часто упоминающейся просто как . , профиль Канонджи Внешность Высокий и худой, с усами и глубоко посаженными глазами, но он совсем не красив. Он носит очки и разнообразные кричащие наряды и шляпы. Иногда он также носит плащ. Характер Он руководствуется благими намерениями и искренне пытается быть героем. Он отказывается убегать, потому что, как он объясняет Ичиго, 1 из каждых 4 человек смотрит его шоу, а маленькие дети учатся урокам мужества. Он глубоко огорчён, когда узнает, что метод, который он использовал, чтобы избавиться от призраков, думая, что он посылает духов на небеса, на самом деле заставлял этих духов превращаться в пустых. Его фирменная поза — скрестить обе руки на груди и громко произнести со смехом «Бухахаха!», что делают и его фанаты. Его крылатая фраза — . Он также использует другие фразы, например, и тому подобное. Он представляет себя как «Главный спиритуалист нового века». Он также имеет тенденцию думать вслух, часто непреднамеренно проговариваясь о своих планах и амбициях. Его знания о пустых и синигами неуклонно возрастали после его встречи с Ичиго. Он любит смотреть на игру театра Кабуки и создаёт свою собственную одежду. Канонджи любит ньокки с горгондзолой, и умеет быстро отделять верхнюю и нижнюю половинки шоколада «Аполло», когда ест их. История Урождённый Канонджи Мисао, он взял сценическое имя Мисаомару. Он учился в аспирантуре в Японии и уехал за границу, где был шоу-моделью. Позже он вернулся в Японию и принял свой нынешний образ в качестве заклинателя духов в своём собственном телевизионном шоу, которое смотрели 25% населения Японии на его пике. Оборудование : Особая атака ближнего боя. Он бьёт врага золотой тростью, наполненной духовной энергией. Он может полностью уничтожить небольшого пустого с помощью этого приёма. Супер духовная трость превратилась в пепел, когда он попытался напасть на Айзена в Каракуре. Силы и способности Духовная сила: Канонджи обладает достаточно высоким уровнем духовной силы, чтобы стать мишенью для пустых. Его духовная сила была достаточно высока, чтобы позволить ему двигаться под влиянием преобразованного духовного давления Сосуке Айзена. Духовная осведомлённость: Несмотря на его кажущуюся некомпетентность, его восприятие духовной силы удивительно чувствительно, поскольку он смог смутно почувствовать присутствие меноса, входящего в Каракуру во время съемок в Йокогаме, почти в тридцати километрах. , скетч : Особая атака Дона Канонджи. Она состоит из крошечного шара небесно-голубого света, который медленно движется, прежде чем взорваться с удивительным количеством силы. Принимая псевдоним Духа Каракура-Райзеров, он называет приём . : Также называемая «фатальной атакой правосудия». Дон Канонджи стреляет различными типами Кан'онболов, которые немного больше и быстрее, чем оригинал. Он может генерировать один большой, медленный Кан'онбол или заставить его разделиться на две части и выстрелить ими одновременно. Появление в других проектах В Bleach: Dark Souls Дон Канонджи — неблокируемый персонаж. Его скорость и атаки делают его одним из самых сильных персонажей. У него есть датчик рейтингов, который влияет на его специальные атаки и урон, а также насмешки, которые могут поднять рейтинги. Его Суператака Каракура является сильнейшей в игре, будучи в состоянии победить более слабых персонажей, таких как Ририн, одним ударом. Он также появляется в Bleach: Dark Souls в качестве гостя и играбельного персонажа. Он является типом техники и, в отличие от Bleach: Dark Souls, значительно слаб. Его Sp. Attack содержит атаки Супергероев Каракуры. Он делает Фуджимару или Мацури своим учеником номер два, подобно Ичиго. Он помогает близнецам в тренировке банкая. В одной из сессий Фуджимару/Мацури резко ослабевает, что делает Дона и Кона, казалось бы, более сильными. Урахара просит его/её победить их в таком состоянии, а также (косвенно) выяснить, как работает его лекарство, чтобы стало возможным победить их. Интересные факты *В манге он защищает Ичиго от полупустого и освобождает духовный меч синигами, находясь в заброшенной больнице. В аниме, однако, всё это происходит на крыше больницы, и вместо этого он освобождает Ичиго от привязки к перилам. *Его музыкальной темой, выбранной Тайтом Кубо, является «Farandole» Жоржа Бизе из его L'Arlesienne Suite. Цитаты |Каждую неделю, когда приходит время, они прилипают к телевизору. Они следят за моими действиями в комфорте своих семей после ужина. Дети наблюдают за моими действиями и их сердца прыгают. Они видят, как я противостою злым духам... Они знают, что такое храбрость...! Ты понимаешь меня, мальчик? Когда они наблюдают, я не могу убежать от врага...!}} |У меня есть способности... Я могу понять разницу между собой и врагом. Однако, мальчик... твои идеи произвели на меня впечатление! Способ сражения, когда человек думает о безопасности людей в первую очередь, не делая исключений... Твой способ сражения подобает герою! Позволь мне называть тебя боевым другом.}} |Простите, что заставил ждать вас, верные зрители. Твой Дон Канонджи... Мой Дон Канонджи... Дон Канонджи каждого вернулся!! Я!! Вернулся!!!}} |...Бежать? Так ты разговариваешь с героем? Как мало ты понимаешь. Позволь мне просветить тебя. Если герой убежит от битвы... дети больше не смогут называть его героем.}} Ссылки |-| Джин Кария= — лидер связанных. Первоначально его звали , но позже он принял имя в японском стиле. Внешность Высокий мускулистый мужчина. У Джина имеется шрам на подбородке, оставшийся после ранения пустым, когда он был моложе. У Карии были каштановые волосы и карие глаза, когда он был маленьким мальчиком. Его цвет волос и глаз изменился, когда он впервые слился со своей куклой. После слияния с куклой у Карии короткие белые волосы, длинные изогнутые вверх брови и красные глаза. Характер Кария первоначально утверждал, что его цель состояла в том, чтобы заполучить огромное количество живых душ, чтобы увеличить силу себя и своих последователей, в первую очередь за счёт призыва битто. Однако позже он раскрыл, что этот план является лишь средством достижения цели. Его конечная цель не просто увеличить свою силу, а скорее вторгнуться и свергнуть Общество душ. Чтобы достичь этого, Кария получил устройство (Дзёкайсё) из НИИ синигами, которое, по его утверждению, позволит ему уничтожить Сейрейтей. Тем не менее, Ичиго Куросаки предположил, что он действительно делает это для того, чтобы покончить со своим вечным существованием, а также стереть связанных из истории. Кария очень хорошо осведомлён и умён, так как имеет большие знания об Обществе душ. Он знал, кто такие Бьякуя Кучики, Рукия Кучики и Ичиго Куросаки, ещё до встречи с ними. Он знал о четырёх великих благородных домах Общества душ и о существовании Дзёкайсё в НИИ синигами в Сейрейтее. Он также может говорить на немецком и японском языках. У Карии нет эмоциональной привязанности ни к одному из подчинённых. Он говорит, что видит их только как пешек для достижения своих целей. Тем не менее, в молодости он был очень предан своему народу и заботился о нём, выражая гнев по поводу того, что другие связанные были убиты, и оплакивая мёртвого Кейна. История Кария был создан экспериментальной ошибкой, произошедшей в Сейрейтее. Первоначально названный Юджином Карриером, он меняет своё имя на Джин Кария. В пещере связанных в человеческом мире молодой Джин замечает Ран'Тао, и связанный сообщает Карии, что Ран'Тао является синигами. Ран'Тао подходит к Карии и говорит ему, что это редкость для молодого связанного, поскольку он уже пробудил свои силы, и что все многого ожидают от него. Затем Кария слушает разговор Ран'Тао со старшими связанными, объяснявшей, что она попытается забрать их в Общество душ и предоставить им защиту. Пока Ран'Тао пытается сделать это, он помогает строить город в пещере. Однако позже синигами нападают на пещеру, чтобы уничтожить связанных, и Кария убегает вместе с другими связанными. Вскоре Кария прячется в одиночестве, но Ран'Тао спасает его. Прежде чем Ран'Тао говорит ему убегать, пока она разбирается с синигами, она даёт ему его куклу, Мессера. После побега из пещеры он, наряду с другими связанными, жил жизнью бродяги. Когда он путешествовал с ними, он и остальные часто подвергались нападениям пустых из-за их духовного давления. В одном из таких случаев он был почти убит одним из этих пустых, но вскоре он слился со своей куклой и сумел легко отбить врагов. С тех пор его отношение полностью изменилось, и он решил создать рай для связанных. Немногим позже в жизни Карии какой-то связанный решает отправиться в Общество душ, используя квинси, но Кария накричал на него, потому что это означает, что тогда они станут слугами синигами. Он говорит, что если они просто используют свои силы, они могут создать свой собственный рай. Тем не менее, один связанный указывает, что, поскольку их так ненавидят, «рай» в конечном итоге развалится и что они должны просто вернуться в место своего происхождения. После этого события началось сражение со связанными, атакующими Общество душ, но синигами легко побеждают связанных. После битвы Кария отказывается от этих связанных, но всё ещё не может простить синигами за то, что они сделали. Это заставило его решить взять с собой всех оставшихся сильных связанных, чтобы уничтожить Общество душ, и со временем он смог создать верный способ изготовления кукол. Однажды Кария успешно останавливает связанную Йошино Сому от совершения самоубийства, раскрывая ей, что она тоже является связанной. Затем он просит её переехать жить к нему, что она и делает. Они поженились, и Кария смог убедить Йошино, что им дана вечная жизнь, чтобы они могли испытать вечное блаженство. Тем не менее, он никогда по-настоящему не любил её, и в конце концов она ушла от него, когда увидела, как он забирает душу человека. В какой-то момент в прошлом Кария приходит к дому связанного Го Коги с другим связанным по имени Кейн. Он попытался поручить Коге заботу о Кейне, но Кога говорит ему, что не может, объясняя, что связанный должен тренироваться сам, а не с помощью других, и что он никогда не сможет предать эту веру. Однако Кария говорит ему, что именно из-за этой веры он хотел доверить Кейна его заботе, а также из-за того, что он жил долгое время и имел огромную силу. В конце концов Кария убеждает Когу помочь Кейну и вручает ему книгу, объясняющую про призыв куклы, которую он написал сам. Затем Кария оставляет Кейна на его попечение. Однако позже Кейн умирает из-за того, что вызвал свою куклу слишком рано. Кария плачет над могилой Кейна, и Кога просит простить его, так как он был виноват в этом. Кария отмечает, что связанные больше не должны жить одни, и говорит Коге, что отныне они должны жить вместе, на что Кога соглашается. После этого дня Кога стал его подчинённым. В другой момент времени Кария и Кога спасают cинигами, Маки Ичиносе, от пустого в пустыне. Кария останавливает пустого, просто положив один палец на его голову. Затем он позволяет Маки самостоятельно покончить с пустым. Он даёт Маки возможность жить с ним после этого события, и синигами соглашается. С тех пор Маки стал ему предан. Силы и способности Поглощение душ: Связанные обычно пытаются поглотить душу человека после того, как человек умирает и пытается пройти дальше. Но они также способны забирать души живых, тем самым убивая человека. *'Бессмертие': Поглощая человеческие души, связанные сохраняют свою молодость и потенциально могут жить вечно. *'Усиление': Забирая души живых людей, связанные получают значительно увеличенную силу и уникальные дополнительные способности. Мастер рукопашного боя: Опирающийся на свой многовековой опыт, он является сильным бойцом, легко способным взять на себя противников безоружными и даже способен легко поймать и заблокировать оружие своего противника одной рукой. Его атаки стремительны и точны без лишних усилий, что даёт его противникам мало времени, чтобы найти возможности для контратаки. Огромная духовная сила: У Карии огромное количество духовной энергии. Он использовал большую часть своей силы, чтобы сдержать Дзёкайсё, и всё ещё сражался на равных, даже в какой-то момент одолевая Ичиго в их последнем бою. Его духовная сила достаточно велика, чтобы быть наравне с Ичиго во время последнего столкновения между ними. Даже до того, как он увеличил свою силу очищенными душами через битто, он смог легко одолеть Ичиго, бойца уровня капитана, вооруженного своим шикаем. Острый ум: Как лидер связанных и человек, живший на протяжении веков, Кария является очень хитрым и находчивым человеком. Кария обладает большим талантом в планировании всего заранее, а также легко обманывает друзей и врагов, чтобы помочь себе в своих планах. В бою Кария может быстро анализировать характер атаки противника, что позволяет ему предсказать следующий ход противника. Повышенная сила: У Карии обманчиво грубая сила. Во время своей первой битвы против Ичиго, он смог легко пробить Ичиго сквозь стену простым движением пальца. Он также смог вывести Ясутору Садо, очень стойкого человека, из боя одним ударом. Повышенная скорость: Не имея доступа к мгновенной поступи или подобным техникам, Кария неоднократно демонстрировал огромную необузданную скорость. Он способен исчезать от несосредоточенного взгляда, а также быть в состоянии идти в ногу со скоростью и мастерством мастеров мгновенной поступи, например, с Бьякуей. Повышенная выносливость: Даже без использования своей способности поглощать духовные частицы, Кария оказался очень терпимым к боли и более серьёзным травмам. В борьбе против куклы Йошино, Гёте, он был непосредственно поражён пламенем куклы, и всё же остался невредимым — было уничтожено только его пальто, а часть рубашки сгорела, — и стерпел высокую температуру огня, который должен был поглотить его в этом жестоком нападении. В своём последнем бою против Ичиго Куросаки, будучи не в состоянии поглощать духовные частицы, он хорошо сопротивлялся до последнего столкновения, будучи очень трудным противником для и.о.синигами. Скрытие реяцу: Как и все остальные его вида, Кария умеет скрывать своё духовное давление, делая скрытность ещё легче. Поглощение духовных частиц: В то время как он не способен манипулировать духовными частицами, как квинси, Кария может поглощать духовные частицы из атмосферы, чтобы быстрее исцелять себя, в зависимости от того, насколько сильна концентрация, и это постепенно увеличивает его физическую силу и силу куклы. В Обществе душ это дало ему необходимое преимущество, чтобы сражаться наравне с Бьякуей Кучики. Настройка куклы: Ран'Тао утверждает, что с раннего возраста Кария считался уникальным среди связанных из-за своей способности естественно вызывать и контролировать свою куклу. У Карии также есть скрытые силы, некоторые из которых позволяют ему отражать атаки и обездвиживать цель, прикладывая один палец к их головам. Кукла : В первый раз он смог использовать эту куклу, когда использовал устройство (печать, используемая связанными, называется Ханкё Хюрайза), данное ему Ран'Тао, со-создательницей связанных. Невысвобожденная кукла Карии — это футляр для игральных карт. Высвобожденная, она принимает форму меча пата в виде герба связанных с ветряным клинком. Управление ветром: В отличие от других связанных, Кария может использовать способности своей куклы, не вызывая её как продолжение себя, для чего предназначена его татуировка (печать) на левой стороне груди и плеча; способность куклы — манипуляция ветром. :*'Ветрозащитный барьер': Он создаёт ветровые барьеры, используя управление своей куклой для защиты от атак, но барьеры могут быть пронизаны бесчисленными атаками банкая Бьякуи. Единственными людьми, которым удалось прорваться через эти барьеры, являются Ичиго, Бьякуя и Урю Исида. (Не названа) :* : Распевая «''Великие ветра, предстаньте. Великие силы, войдите в меня.», Кария может вызывать торнадо, чтобы атаковать своего противника. :* : Кария стреляет сильным небольшим порывом ветра. :Молниеносный клинок: Собирая статическое электричество в воздухе, он может менять лезвие на конденсированный молниевый клинок, который также может стрелять электричеством. Усиленный бесконечным количеством духовных частиц, он достаточно силён, чтобы противостоять банкаю Ичиго. (Не названа) Появление в других проектах У Карии имеется альбом Bleach Beat Collection Second Session. Его сейю, Тору Окава, исполняет песню под названием «Looking For...» на этом альбоме. Он делит альбом с другими филлерными персонажами — Ририн, Нобой и Клодом. Интересные факты *Кария был создан Тайтом Кубо. Цитаты }} |Мы прожили долгое время. Мы прожили так долго, что когда-то острая память начинает скрежетать и притупляться. Теперь я, наконец, снова начинаю видеть мир в цвете. Могу я насладиться этим немного больше?}} |Иллюзии видны сердцем, а не глазами. То, что ты сделал копию меня в своей душе, показывает, что ты сожалеешь, что победил меня. Как только битва заканчивается, ты поворачиваешься спиной к побежденному врагу и друзьям, которых не смог защитить.}} Ссылки |-| Го Кога= История ом.]] В 1800-х годах Кога под именем жил в сельской местности где-то в Европе. Однажды Кария, известный в то время как '''Юджин Карриер, посетил его, приведя с собой Кейна. Он попросил Когу позаботиться о Кейне и научить его жить как связанного. Кога изначально отказался, сказав, что связанные должны жить и тренироваться самостоятельно. Однако Карии удалось убедить его. Перед отъездом он дал Коге книгу с подробными инструкциями по призыву куклы. Первоначально отношения Коги с Кейном были сложными, но со временем они развили связь учителя и ученика. Некоторое время спустя Кога купил Кейну собственное пальто, не спрашивая его. Кейн был в восторге от подарка, но некоторые неотёсанные жители деревни попытались забрать его у него. Безуспешно атаковав Когу, они отступили. Вскоре после этого толпа напала на дом Коги, и он высвободил Дарк, чтобы сразиться с ними. Кейн, впечатлённый Дарк, захотел собственную куклу. Кога дал ему книгу для призыва, сказав ему не пытаться самостоятельно. Однако Кейн ослушался его, и прежде чем Кога смог спасти его, кукла отвернулась от него. Прежде чем превратиться в прах, Кейн протянул руку своему учителю, сказав ему, что не хочет умирать. Кога был сильно потрясён потерей Кейна и позже присоединился к делу Карии. Силы и способности Повышенная сила: Рассматривающий себя как абсолютный пик физической силы человека, Кога — удивительно сильный человек. Он взял металлическую балку и с лёгкостью использовал её в качестве оружия. Он может нанести сокрушительные удары своим противникам с минимальными усилиями. Острый ум: В результате многовековой жизни Кога очень интуитивен. С одного взгляда в глаза своего противника он может сделать вывод о природе их мыслей. Мастер рукопашного боя: Обладающий многовековым опытом Кога стал высококвалифицированным бойцом. Он без особых усилий отправил на тот свет нескольких безоружных синигами. Кукла — кукла Коги. Будучи запечатанной, она принимает форму небольшого металлического шара. Шар размножается и расширяется в большую металлическую сферу с печатью связанных. При распечатывании металлическая сфера взрывается во множество небольших металлических сфер, плавающих в воздухе, которые сливаются в полу-гуманоидную форму с кокетливой женской личностью. У Дарк есть проблемы с холодными атаками, из-за чего ей трудно расщепить своё тело, например, при сражении против духовного меча Тоширо Хицугаи. Как тяжёлое металлическое существо, она уязвима для духовного меча Изуру Киры, Вабиске, удваивающего вес всего, что он ранит. Напротив, Дарк почти неуязвима для тепла. :Контроль металлического тела: В этой форме она управляет металлом, составляющим её тело, преобразовывая его в любую форму, которую захочет. Она может расколоть себя на крошечные сферы не больше шарикоподшипника, из-за чего её очень трудно уничтожить. Она может стрелять кусочками своего тела в виде снарядов и превращать руки в пулемёты, чтобы стрелять самодельными пулями. Она может поглощать металл, с которым вступает в контакт, увеличивая то количество металла, которое у неё есть. :Паучья форма: После того, как Кога выпил человеческие души из битто, она стала еще более паукообразной, сохранив только свой гуманоидный торс. Она получила гораздо больше металла для работы и стала быстрее, крупнее и тяжелее. В этой форме, наряду с её обычными способностями, она может создавать сильные паутины, сделанные из металла её тела, с липкой консистенцией реальной паутины. Она использует эту способность, чтобы заманить противника в ловушку и ограничить его движения. :Боевой топор: Её основная форма — большой боевой топор, которым владеет Кога. Из-за его собственного огромного размера и силы, владение оружием такого размера не проблема для Коги. Цитаты Ссылки |-| Йошино Сома= История Йошино много лет назад считала, что отличается от всех остальных. Она пыталась скрыть это. Она также отчаянно пыталась скрыть этот факт от своих друзей. Шло время, она видела возраст своих друзей и как изменилось её окружение. Она сбежала из деревни, когда разъярённые жители выследили её, назвав ведьмой. Она ненавидела себя так же, как и они. Она всегда искала способы умереть. Движимая одиночеством и отчаянием, она решила покончить с собой. Прежде чем она успела что-то сделать, Джин Кария вошёл в дверь. Он попросил Йошино пожить у него, и он даст ей повод для жизни. Кария утверждает, что причина его жизни — она, и что их любовь глубже, чем океан, который не знает границ. Затем она увидела, как Кария забирает живую душу. Она была разочарована, потому что не могла ничего сделать, чтобы остановить его. С тех пор она не могла простить его. Она также говорит, что это была его ложь, которая дала ей повод для жизни: который должен был убить Карию. Силы и способности Повышенная ловкость: Йошино имеет заметные акробатические навыки, так как она смогла убежать из мест, которые были запечатаны, без своей куклы, смогла перепрыгнуть через забор, не поднимаясь на него, и отступила от Йоруичи, делая много задних сальто. Повышенная сила: Несмотря на своё стройное телосложение, Йошино показала значительную силу, будучи способной высоко прыгать в то время, когда несёт Урю. Эксперт рукопашного боя: В битве с Карией она обладала большим мастерством в рукопашном бою. Она смогла увернуться от большинства атак Карии, пока её не пронзили в грудь. Она была в состоянии идти в ногу с ним, но только в течение короткого промежутка времени, так как Кария сам является мастером ближнего боя. Гипноз: Йошино обладает способностью гипнотизировать души живых, исполняя мягкую мелодию. Она способна специально нацелиться на кого-то в толпе и может заставить этого человека невольно идти к ней. Высокая духовная сила: Её духовная сила является самой уникальной среди связанных, так как она обладает материнской силой. Эта сила значительно влияет на её куклу, до такой степени, что она не покидала её, когда она была самой слабой. Даже когда её герб исчез, когда они слились, Гёте не поглотил её. Кария также заявил, что Йошино получит полный эффект от поглощения живой души. Её духовная сила светло-голубого цвета. Кукла — кукла Йошино Сомы. Он принимает форму когтя пальца (на левом среднем пальце) и браслета (на правом запястье), когда запечатан. Чтобы распечатать Гёте, Йошино ударяет по двум частям, чтобы создать искру, которая освобождает его, когда она берёт огонь, созданный из искры, и создает дугу над своей головой, когда огонь бушует вокруг. Гёте — огненный элементаль, способный создавать и контролировать пламя. В основном являясь гуманоидом, по внешнему виду состоящим из затвердевшей магмы и пламени, он не имеет ног, но огонь действует как двигательные струи. Создание огня: Атаки Гёте в основном состоят из огненных шаров и струй пламени. Эти манипуляции с огнём различаются по интенсивности и размеру и обычно имеют много ударной силы. Восстановление: Если физически атаковать, он может перестроить себя, если развеян, так как это существо из пламени. Когда Ичиго Куросаки пытается ударить его по сердцу, полагая, что это его слабость, Гёте расщепляется и демонстрирует способность стрелять каждой частью тела как оружием. :Гибридная форма: В последние мгновения Йошино она и Гёте сливаются, чтобы создать более сильное гибридное существо, позволяющее ей самостоятельно манипулировать огнём. И Йошино, и Гёте могут говорить в этой форме, но она является более доминирующей. Огонь, из которого они состоят, светло-жёлтый, в отличие от оригинального оранжевого. В этой форме результирующее существо — женщина-гуманоид. Кария пронзил и убил её в их последней битве, прежде чем она смогла использовать форму. Гибридная форма является лишь внешней оболочкой и легко рассыпается после её поражения. Следует также отметить, что во время симбиоза её герб Manshō был сломан, сделало его продуктом её уникальных репродуктивных возможностей. :*'Повышенная скорость': После слияния с Гёте её скорость значительно возрастает, так как она смогла идти в ногу с Карией. :*'Повышенная сила': Её сила также увеличивается, так как, когда она впервые напала на него в этой форме, она вызвала взрыв. :*'Создание огня': Поскольку она слита с Гёте, который может манипулировать огнём, она также обладает этой способностью, но может генерировать огонь на более высоких скоростях, чем Гёте. :*'Повышенная ловкость и координация': Её ловкость и координация также увеличиваются после слияния. Цитаты Ссылки |-| Рё Утагава= — связанный, служивший правой рукой Джина Карии, прежде чем попытаться свергнуть его как лидера. Внешность Утагава имеет короткие каштановые волосы, которые завиваются на концах, и большую козлиную бородку. Он одевается довольно формально — в белую рубашку на пуговицах, галстук и лёгкую жилетку. Его золотые карманные часы, которые он носит на своём жилете, превращаются в его куклу, змею, которую он носит на шее. Характер В человеческом мире он поглотил большое количество живых душ. Во время битвы с Йошино Сомой он называет всех людей едой. В сражении он аналитичен и не в последнюю очередь поглощён способностями противника. Он был самым властолюбивым из связанных и хотел свергнуть Карию ради своего центра власти. Силы и способности Эксперт владения кнутом: Фрид в основном используется в качестве кнута. Утагава может захватывать людей с помощью Фрид, что означает, что он очень искусен в обращении с кнутом. -76 Кукла : Кукла Рё Утагавы. Запечатанная, она принимает форму маленьких золотых карманных часов, которые он держит при себе. Чтобы распечатать свою куклу, Утагава размахивает цепочкой карманных часов, которая удлиняется и расширяется, принимая форму золотой змеи с черными полосками и зелёными глазами. Фрид часто обвивается вокруг плеч Утагавы. Она очень податлива и может использоваться как меч, щит и кнут. При использовании способностей глаза Фрид светятся красным. Губительный яд: По словам Утагавы, Фрид способна вырабатывать губительный яд, способный обезображивать своих жертв. Однако он никогда не демонстрировал эту способность. :Змеиная анимация: Её силы позволяют ей превращать всё, к чему она прикасается или видит, в змею через своё воображение. Эти змеи, как правило, образуются из формы линий из любого материала или объекта (например, трубы, верёвки и трещины на дорогах). Количество созданных змей безгранично и полностью контролируется Утагавой через Фрид. Эти приручённые змеи обычно используются, чтобы ловить, атаковать и защищать. Если же они разрезаны или иным образом уничтожены, товозвращаются к своим базовым материалам. Также примечательно, что эти змеи серебряного цвета с теми же чёрными полосками, что и Фрид. :Змеиная сеть: У Фрид есть возможность создавать печати вокруг области, в которой стоит Утагава. Способность Фрид считается абсолютным барьером. Эти символы исчезают и появляются везде, куда наступает враг, в результате чего массивные столбы змей появляются из земли как шипы, укалывая и кусая врага. Змеиная сеть также действует как сенсорная сеть, позволяющая Фрид или змеям, произведённым Змеиной сетью, реагировать и контратаковать в любой момент любую предполагаемую угрозу. Цитаты Ссылки |-| Йоши= — связанная на службе у Джина Карии. Внешность Йоши имеет тёмно-зёленые волосы цвета морской волны и носит фиолетовое традиционное ципао в маньчжурском стиле с бежевыми брюками. Её брови часто нахмурены, а цвет глаз зелёный. Характер Она, кажется, беспокоилась только о силе и жаждала пить души, собранные в битто. Однако, после вторжения в Общество душ, она раскрывает, что согласилась помочь Джину Карии только потому, что это было бы весело. В свои последние минуты она говорит Урю Исиде, что ей было весело сражаться с ним. Она очень любит конфликты и жажду крови. Кроме того, как и последний, иногда она прибегает к хитроумным методам, чтобы выиграть. Самый известный пример — когда она взяла в заложники молодую душу и угрожала убить её во время сражения с Рукией Кучики в Обществе душ. Отношения Йоши с Мабаши несколько напряжены, так как последний часто называет ее «''старушкой''», что приводит к словесным и физическим столкновениям между ними. Кроме того, после смерти Мабаши от рук капитана Сой-Фон и его собственной куклы Йоши, называя его «''мусором''», была довольно радостной. Силы и способности Мастер рукопашного боя: Йоши сражается с невероятной точностью и изяществом, с размашистыми ударами, маневрами и смертельной скоростью, что позволяет предположить, что она владеет ушу. Повышенная сила: Йоши также обладает повышенной силой и может без особых усилий пробить кулаком стену, не получив травм, чтобы схватить голову маленькой девочки, которую защищала Рукия, и без особых усилий удержать её на ногах. Она также могла навредить девушке, сжимая ее голову, подразумевая, что она могла раздавить её. Кукла : Кукла Йоши — сочетание цзяня и веера, которые соединены удлиненной цепью. И веер, и меч имеют разные личности. Цзянь имеет мужской голос (хотя и высокий), а веер — женский. Веер действует как щит, в то время как цзянь является основным оружием. Нидер может трансформироваться в две различные формы: защита и нападение. В любом преобразовании, однако, Йоши может использовать только одно — эффективно снижая свою защиту в «форме цзяня» и деактивируя свою атаку в «форме веера». Кроме того, при изменении формы, она должна сначала вернуться к своей нормальной форме, что вызывает небольшую задержку, при которой она беззащитна. :В своей базовой форме Нидер может использоваться несколькими способами. Веер способен стрелять игольчатыми снарядами. Цепь Нидера, соединяющая цзянь и веер вместе, позволяет использовать либо цзянь, либо веер как цеп. Цепь также может быть использована для запутывания противника, сдерживания или ограничения движений противника. *'Защита': Веер становится доминирующим, увеличиваясь до размера, большего, чем сама Йоши, а над её левой рукой вырастает броня. При открытии веер практически непробиваем. *'Нападение': Называемый Хаппонцзянь, цзянь становиться доминирующим, а броня расширяется над правой рукой Йоши. Несколько энергетических мечей следуют за основным мечом, который может быть брошен или использован, чтобы ранить на расстоянии. Ссылки |-| Мабаши= — связанный на службе у Джина Карии. Внешность Он уникален в своём внешнем виде. Его красно-оранжевые волосы справа достигают подбородка и грязны, но чисты и коротко подстрижены слева. Он носит шорты и рубашку без рукавов с воротником (всё с черной отделкой). Вокруг талии у него два красных пояса, а вокруг шорт — четыре чёрных пояса, по два на каждой ноге. Также он носит тёмные и несколько свободные сапоги. Его язык проколот, и он обычно носит серебряную штангу. Красное ожерелье, которое он носит, используется для соединения с запечатанной формой его куклы. Характер Первоначально, Мабаши заботило то, что его взгляды шли вразрез с таковыми у Карии, так как он отказывался пить эликсир битто. Он является убеждённым защитником правила, что связанные не должны пить живые души. Но после того, как Кария заставляет его, его личность меняется. Он становится самоуверенным и несерьёзным. Он даже не считает необходимым сражаться против капитана Сой-Фон, предполагая, что он не очень проницательный боец и что оставит тяжёлую работу своей кукле, Ритц. Он заботится о кукле всей своей жизнью, сходя с ума, когда она ранена и побеждена. Он также комментирует во время её «игры» с Орихиме Иноуэ, Рукией Кучики и Клодом то, что она была милой. У него есть и неприятная сторона, садистская, когда он натравил Рукию на Орихиме. Он непринуждённый человек, довольствующийся тем, что позволяет своей кукле контролировать своего противника, пока он отдаёт приказы со стороны. Мабаши получает удовольствие, сидя и наблюдая, как его кукла возится с людьми. Он также является подстрекателем, любящий противодействовать другим, будь то враги или союзники. Он неуважительно относится к людям выше себя, особенно к Йоши. Хотя он появляется всего несколько раз, у него есть свои способы, чтобы стать известным. По-видимому, у него нет хороших отношений с Йоши, которую он часто оскорбляет и называет «старой и уродливой», что приводит к как словесным, так и физическим столкновениям между ними. Силы и способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: Он был в состоянии противостоять Сой-Фон в рукопашном бою в течение некоторого времени. Повышенная прочность: Выпив души, он стал настолько прочным, что мог устоять на ногах и сражаться в течение короткого времени после того, как его дважды ударил Сузумебачи Сой-Фон. Повышенная скорость: Мабаши может двигаться на достаточно высокой скорости, чтобы легко увернуться от Путь разрушения #33. Сокацуй Рукии и соответствовать скорости боя Сой-Фон. Кукла : Кукла Мабаши. Когда запечатана, она — маленькое семя, которое он держит в своём ожерелье. Когда семя падает на землю, маленький цветок, похожий на мышь, прорастает в его руке. Ритц говорит очень высоким голосом и часто заявляет, в каком направлении она идёт, подобно оператору лифта. :Повышенная скорость: Ритц может двигаться на высоких скоростях под любым углом. Высокая скорость движения Ритц может позволить ей пробиться через твёрдые материалы, иногда с взрывными результатами. :Туннелирование: Ритц может вернуться в форму, похожую на цветок, войти в землю и туннелировать через неё, обычно невидимая только до тех пор, пока не появится в другом месте. :Одержимость: Наиболее часто используемая сила Ритц — одержимость. Она завладевает жертвой, входя в её тело и полностью захватывая её нервную систему. Люди с более сильной волей могут недолго бороться с её контролем, пока она не проявит больше силы. В Обществе душ высокая концентрация духовных частиц увеличивает её контроль. Там, когда она входит в тело, глаза хозяина становятся тёмными. При попытке получить больший контроль над телом хозяина она может вырастить цветок в центре груди, напоминающий о её истинной форме. Недостатком этой силы является то, что если тело, которое она контролирует, теряет сознание, она не может выполнять приказы Мабаши. :Увеличение в числе: В Обществе душ Ритц приобрела способность увеличивать саму себя в числе, позволяя себе овладевать более чем одной жертвой одновременно. Ссылки |-| Связанные= Overview Bounts are spiritually aware beings that were artificially created due an experimental accident that occurred in the Soul Society. Scientists, including Ran'Tao and her team were trying to investigate a way to achieve eternal life and decided to create artificial Souls in order to do so. Due to the questionable ethics in using Human Souls, the scientists used their own Souls and those of fellow Shinigami as a base in order to create these artificial beings.Bleach anime; Episode 97 However, during the experiment, there was an accident that caused an explosion and traces of the experiment were flung far and wide. The remnants of these artificial Souls combined with Human Souls that were in the process of being reborn into the World of the Living and when these beings were born, the Bounts were brought into existence.Bleach anime; Episode 96 Bounts are beings that were born of Humans but due to their creation, have special powers that ensure they experience lives quite different to their peers around them. Due to originating as experiments involving Shinigami Souls, the Bounts have many abilities that other Humans around them do not. :Soul Absorption:A basic ability of the Bounts is that they are able to absorb or consume the Souls of other beings around them. They usually live by a rule of only absorbing Souls of deceased Humans but they can also absorb the Souls of living Humans which provides them even greater strength as well. :*'Immortality':As long as a Bount is able to consume Souls, they can use them to extend their lives and effectively live forever. :*'Empowerment':By consuming the Soul of a living Human, Bounts gain a massive boost in strength that further enhances their unique abilities.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Throughout history, the attacks of Bounts on Humans, and their ability to stay young forever has led to myths being created about them. A common myth that is often attributed to them is the tale of "Vampires" that has resulted from the presence of these supernatural beings among Human society. Bounts were often persecuted by the people around them when they noticed they were not ageing and thus they sought to access Soul Society as they felt it was their true home. This led to conflict with the Quincy and many Bounts were eliminated with the help of Shinigami that were sent to take advantage of the situation. In the present day, due to previous genocides and their inability to procreate has led to Bount numbers being greatly reduced until only a small tribe remained.Bleach anime; Episode 105 History Centuries before Ichigo Kurosaki was born, an organisation of scientists that prelude the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, was working on an experiment to try and achieve immortality. The leader of this group was Ran'Tao. They were using the slow-aging souls of Shinigami as a base for these experiments and encompassing them with Human Souls in an attempt to succeed in their objective. They created a base of artificial souls and were experimenting on these with power generated by the Jōkaishō however, one of these exploded causing massive devastation, destroying a tenth of the Seireitei. As a result of the explosion, the artificial souls were dispersed and affected the Souls that were in the process of being reborn into the World of the Living. to defend himself from persecution.]] The Souls that were affected were thus born as into the Human world as Humans with very special abilities These were the Bounts and some of them were almost clones of the Shinigami whose Souls were partially used as the base in the experiments, like Yoshino Sōma was the counterpart of Ran'Tao herself. The Bounts tried to live among the Humans in the World of the Living but this didn't last long due to persecution resulting from the fear of their powers. When people began to realise that the Bounts did not age, they would persecute them, like Yoshino was hunted as a witch by residents of the village she grew up in.Bleach anime; Episode 74 The Seireitei heard reports of increased births of Humans with special abilities in the World of the Living. Shinigami like Ran'Tao were sent to investigate these reports and when she seen the Bounts suffer discrimination she felt guilty due to causing their predicament. She decided to help them and brought them together in hidden communities built into mountains so they could hide from those that hunted them. She did this hoping that the Seireitei would agree to help them although she was sure that it would take years to convince them to do so. She convinced the Bounts to stay together in the communities she created for them and gained their trust in her endeavour. The Bounts happily worked together to build a new home for themselves as they waited for protection from the Seireitei. When Ran'Tao returned to the Seireitei, she was immediately summoned to by Central 46 in order to hear judgement on her previous experiments. Considering the Bounts to be abominations, Central 46 decided that they wanted to eliminate and bury all evidence of the experiments that Ran'Tao and her colleagues worked on and this included the Bounts. Stunned, Ran'Tao argued against this decision, that as their creators, they should be protecting the Bounts not abandoning them. Central 46 highlights that due to having powers, the Bounts may become a danger to the Souls in the World of the Living and it is their duty to protect the balance of those Souls and Ran'Tao realised that rather than just hide the existence of Bounts, they intended to exterminate them. To her further horror, she realised she had inadvertently made this job easier by gathering many of the Bounts together, in one place, making them an easier target. Despite the ruling of Central 46, Ran'Tao felt she had a responsibility towards the Bounts and, without permission, returned to Human World in order to save them. At this point, the orders of Central 46 were already being carried out and her hideout was in the midst of being attacked by Shinigami. Many of the Bounts were cut down due to this surprise attack and by the time that Ran'Tao arrived, most had died or had fled. She managed to find one young Bount called Eugene Currier and fled from the Shinigami with him on her back. She gave him an amulet to help draw out the dormant powers within himself and sent him to flee with other survivors while she drew the attention of those pursuing them. Her Shinigami powers were sealed for this treachery and she was exiled as well but she worked secretly for years, in hops of one day helping the Bounts. The Bounts that escaped from the genocide committed by the Shinigami wandered aimlessly with nowhere to call home, living like vagabonds. This life was dangerous for them as their Reiatsu would attract Hollows and they were frequently attacked as a result. It was during one such attack that Eugene's anger and panic caused Ran'Tao's amulet to activate, helping him to summon his Doll Messer and to merge with it at the same time. He fought alongside his fellow Bounts who had the ability to create the own Dolls naturally, defending his people from the Hollow attacks as he grew older. But a divide had happened between the Bounts and he began to be viewed with suspicion and fear by his fellow Bounts but he stayed with them regardless of this growing divide. Finally, the majority of the Bounts decided to gain the help of the Quincy in order to gain access to the Soul Society. Most of them felt that remaining in the Human World was futile as they were a irregularity there and thus living in the Soul Society would be the best option for them. Others, like Eugene, opposed this decision, believing that they would become subservient to the Shinigami should they go to the Soul Society but they were overruled. The Bounts had the ability to use their seals and create Senkaimon that led to the Soul Society but they lacked the ability to manipulate Reishi and thus their portal would not convert their bodies into spirit particles upon entry. They needed the help of Quincy to do this and thus it was decided to seek out their aid. The Quincy refused to help the Bounts and a conflict broke out as a result of their disagreements. They had many battles, that resulted in the loss of many Bounts. The Seireitei saw this conflict as an opportunity to finally destroy the Bounts once and for all. They joined the battle on the side of the Quincy and slaughtered many of the Bounts involved. Eugene was injured during this ad had to helplessly watch as his comrades were massacred in front of him. Eugene lamented the loss of the weak Bounts and then abandoned his idea of using his powers to create a paradise. He took the name Jin Kariya and decided to focus all his efforts on the idea of gathering all strong Bounts together and destroying the Soul Society for causing their creation and all the misery in their lives. The first step in his plan was to help those Bounts who had not yet summoned a Doll. Due to their creation involving an accident with artificial souls based on Shinigami, all Bounts had abilities similar to Shinigami in that a Doll was a extension of their own powers, much like a Zanpakutō. Some Dolls could be summoned naturally, usually by older Bounts, but some required aid as in the case with Kariya who had originally used the amulet given to him by Ran'Tao to summon and merge with his Doll. Thus, Kariya knew there was a way to help Bounts summon their Dolls and he worked extensively with Ugaki in order to establish a sure way for Bounts to call forth their own Dolls. He used this method to sort the weak Bounts from the strong although he still felt sadness when some Bounts were destroyed after their Dolls deemed them to weak to be their master. Despite his setbacks, Kariya managed to gather the remaining Bounts to him with the promise of power and strength. Those who followed him had managed to master and control their Dolls so had proven themselves able for the task at hand which was to invade the Soul Society and destroy it in revenge against those responsible for their centuries of suffering. Powers & Abilities Due to their origins and their consumption of souls, Bounts of sufficient power were able to use a multitude of different special abilities that extended beyond their immortality. There were also drawbacks to consuming souls and it seemed to render them infertile as a species as only Yoshino was able to reproduce of all the Bounts.Bleach anime; Episode 79 Additionally, consuming the soul of a living person, while greatly expanding their abilities, also had the side affect of ageing them at higher rate. Still, many Bounts decided they could live with this drawback as the powers it granted them enabled them to complete their goals. Bount Seals: These seals are called Hankyō Hyuraizā and often appear on items that empower the Bounts in various ways.Bleach anime; Episode 77 The seals often appeared on items that contained a Bount's Doll in its sealed state. The seals can also be used in powerful spells that can complete a ritual or open doorways to the Soul Society. Jin Kariya made much use of this technique. His first one was the birth of the Bitto. The following Bount seals: *''Zeige Dich, Noin Raven'' meaning Pursue the Plan, Noin Raven. *''Zeige Dich!, German for ''Show yourself, is used by all the Bounts to summon their Doll from the object that the seal appears on. This seal resembles the Bount Crest. Space Manipulation: The Bounts are able to manipulate space after they have sucked a number of souls. Jin Kariya was said to have long had this ability, while Gō Koga had recently gained the ability. The following Spacial Commands are: *''Andere Welt anschliessende Port, tauch' dich sofort auf!, incorrect German meaning ''The portal which connects to another world, appear now!. This opens a Senkaimon.Bleach anime; Episode 90 *''Mache sogleich das Tor fuer unsere Bounto auf!, German phrase meaning ''Open at once the gate for our Bounts. This allows the Bounts' souls to pass through the Senkaimon. In order for the portal to open faster, it needs a Quincy arrow to be shot through the portal.Bleach anime; Episode 91 Dolls A Doll is a representation of the power within a Bount similar to how a Zanpakutō is the physical representation of the power within a Shinigami but with many differences. This is due to the original experiment, that resulted in the accident that caused the creation of Bounts, using Shinigami Souls as a base for creation of artificial Souls. Initially, the Doll is dormant inside the Bount and can only be summoned and then controlled when they are ready to wield the Dolls powers.Bleach anime; Episode 83 Some Dolls were naturally manifested by their owners while others had to be summoned using either a special ritual or a special amulet designed by Ran'Tao.Bleach anime; Episode 106 When not in use or in combat, each Doll is usually sealed within a specific object that is often unique to the individual wielding it. When a Bount calls upon its Doll to release its power, they use the phrase "Zeige Dich" which is a German phrase meaning "Show yourself" and then call out their respective Doll's name. Each Doll is unique to its user and has its own unique seal depending on the Bount that wields it. Some Bounts, if powerful enough, have the ability to merge with their Dolls thus turning themselves into the seal for their Doll. Doing so, drastically changes the appearance of the Bount in question but also greatly enhances the ability of both the Bount and the Doll by creating a stronger being. While many Dolls are dormant in their sealed state, some are never fully sealed and their nature allows them to remain functional while not actively utilising their special abilities in combat.Bleach anime; Episode 82''Bleach'' anime; Episode 86 Most Dolls act and attack independently of their Bount masters but some are quite versatile in that, despite being able to do this, they can morph themselves into weapons, and shields, that can be used by their masters in combat.Bleach anime; Episode 104''Bleach'' anime; Episode 71 Some Dolls exist as specialised weapons and must rely on their Bount counterpart in order to wield them in combat or initiate any special abilities that they may possess.Bleach anime; Episode 102 Bounts and their Dolls mostly have a relationship that is akin to masters and their slaves but the relationship is tenuous at best. If the Doll that has been summoned senses that its creator is not strong enough to wield its power then it will turn on the Bount and kill them. Also, if a Bount is severely injured or weakened, a Doll can turn on them and destroy both their masters and themselves during a battle. This is also true if the Doll is injured enough in battle as well, they can go berserk and attack their masters, killing both of them in the process. When the seal of the Doll is destroyed it can kill both the Doll and the Bount that controls it so in a sense, both Doll and Bount are reliant on one another.Bleach anime; Episode 73 However, some Bounts and their Dolls have developed a deeper level of respect for each other than most and even when either party is injured greatly, will continue to fight on, together, despite their injuries, even if their seal is destroyed. Bitto Jin Kariya and Ugaki were also able to create a unique form of Doll known as the Bitto. They are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bounts to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir (which takes the form of a red, blood-like liquid). After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin. However, should the soul not be consumed, the liquid would turn rancid and become like poison. Kariya created the Bitto by sacrificing Yoshino Sōma, the only Bount capable of reproduction, in an elaborate ritual, producing a large swarm of them. Trivia * The liner notes of "TV Animation Bleach Official Soundtrack 2" Bleach music; Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 contains two poems, one pertaining to the Bounts, with the second likely to as well: **"A long time ago... ::An infinitely long time ago... ::We lived in the shadows of history. ::Countless are those who have experienced ::hardships, ::tragedies beyond description... ::it is under these circumstances, that now, ::the Bounts will finally emerge ::from the darkness." :*"We have lived on for ages... ::So long, that our countless memories ::have long since turned ash-gray." *The Bounts have a German motif, similar to the Quincy. References |-| Кукла= is the main weapon of the Bount. Description Overview are sealed within bottle caps when not released.]] A Doll is a representation of the power within a Bount similar to how a Zanpakutō is the physical representation of the power within a Shinigami but with many differences. This is due to the original experiment, that resulted in the accident that caused the creation of Bounts, using Shinigami Souls as a base for creation of artificial Souls.Bleach anime; Episode 97 Initially, the Doll is dormant inside the Bount and can only be summoned and then controlled when they are ready to wield the Dolls powers.Bleach anime; Episode 83 Some Dolls were naturally manifested by their owners while others had to be summoned using either a special ritual or a special amulet designed by Ran'Tao.Bleach anime; Episode 106 When not in use or in combat, each Doll is usually sealed within a specific object that is often unique to the individual wielding it. When a Bount calls upon its Doll to release its power, they use the phrase "Zeige Dich" which is a German phrase meaning "Show yourself" and then call out their respective Doll's name.Bleach anime; Episode 69 betrays and attacks Mabashi, her Bount master, when he receives fatal injuries in battle.]] Bounts and their Dolls mostly have a relationship that is akin to masters and their slaves but the relationship is tenuous at best. If the Doll that has been summoned senses that its creator is not strong enough to wield its power then it will turn on the Bount and kill them. Also, if a Bount is severely injured or weakened, a Doll can turn on them and destroy both their masters and themselves during a battle. This is also true if the Doll is injured enough in battle as well, they can go berserk and attack their masters, killing both of them in the process. When the seal of the Doll is destroyed it can kill both the Doll and the Bount that controls it so in a sense, both Doll and Bount are reliant on one another.Bleach anime; Episode 73 However, some Bounts and their Dolls have developed a deeper level of respect for each other than most and even when either party is injured greatly, will continue to fight on, together, despite their injuries, even if their seal is destroyed.Bleach anime; Episode 79 is a weapon that is utilised by Yoshi.]] Each Doll is unique to its user and has its own unique seal depending on the Bount that wields it. Some Bounts, if powerful enough, have the ability to merge with their Dolls thus turning themselves into the seal for their Doll. Doing so, drastically changes the appearance of the Bount in question but also greatly enhances the ability of both the Bount and the Doll by creating a stronger being. While many Dolls are dormant in their sealed state, some are never fully sealed and their nature allows them to remain functional while not actively utilising their special abilities in combat.Bleach anime; Episode 82''Bleach'' anime; Episode 86 Most Dolls act and attack independently of their Bount masters but some are quite versatile in that, despite being able to do this, they can morph themselves into weapons, and shields, that can be used by their masters in combat.Bleach anime; Episode 104''Bleach'' anime; Episode 71 Some Dolls exist as specialised weapons and must rely on their Bount counterpart in order to wield them in combat or initiate any special abilities that they may possess.Bleach anime; Episode 102 There are several ways to summon a Doll that depend on each and every situation. Some Bount were strong enough to summon their Doll naturally without any aid from outside sources. Despite the creation of the Bounts being an accident, Ran'Tao was able to study them and their inherent abilities and was able to develop an amulet device that can be used to both draw out the power of a Bount or temporarily hinder it. Jin Kariya, who was already recognised as a child prodigy within Bount society, used the amulet that Ran'Tao gave him and was able to simultaneously summon his Doll Messer and to fuse it to himself, thus allowing him to use its powers without having to release it. uses Kariya's ritual to call forth Waineton, his Doll.]] Learning from his experiences with Ran'Tao, Kariya decided to find another way to summon Dolls for those Bount who were "alone". He enlisted the aid of Ugaki, spending years researching and was finally able to develop a ritual that would allow a Bount to summon a Doll on their own initiative if they felt ready. The ritual required the use of a table with a Bount Crest, a large candle surrounded by six smaller candles as a point of focus. The Bount must then use several ingredients that include Sulfur; Phosphorus; Carbon; Water; Fat; Magnesium and Lime and incite a chant to complete the ritual. The Doll is then born within the flames of the centre candle before being fully summoned into the world. After this process, the Doll can be tired and desire rest. Bitto are a unique form of Dolls created by Jin Kariya and Ugaki. The Bitto are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from Humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bount to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir, which takes the form of a red, glowing, blood-like liquid. After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin. However, should the liquid be left unconsumed, the soul would turn rancid and become like poison.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Kariya created the Bitto by sacrificing Yoshino Sōma, the only Bount able to reproduce, in an elaborate ritual, producing a large swarm of them. References |-| Ран'Тао= — синигами-исследователь, ответственный за создание связанных. Внешность Ран'Тао — стройная и молодая женщина с очками в тонкой жёлтой оправе, длинными каштановыми волосами, обычно заколотыми шпилькой, и карими глазами. В дополнение к стандартной одежде синигами она также носит стандартный лабораторный халат, который носят другие синигами-учёные. После того, как её силы были запечатаны, на её спину было нанесено специальное клеймо. Несколько персонажей заявили, что она очень похожа на Йошину Сому. Это объясняется тем, что Йошино была случайным частичным клоном её ранних экспериментов, давшим жизнь связанным. История Ран'Тао была лидером исследовательской группы, создавшей связанных. Из-за чувства вины за их создание она пыталась помочь связанным найти мирное место, чтобы они могли жить без гонений. Когда был отдан приказ об уничтожении связанных, она помогла им бежать в мир живых, а затем дала Джину Карии амулет, который обладал способностью разблокировать полную силу связанного. Общество душ запечатало её силы синигами в качестве наказания, и с тех пор она жила в изгнании на его окраинах, проводя небольшие эксперименты, чтобы лучше использовать духовную энергию. Сюжет Связанные (только в аниме) Примечание: события в этой арке происходят только в аниме и не являются каноном. и Урю Исидой в своём доме.]] Во время битвы между Карией, Ичиго Куросаки и капитаном Бьякуей Кучики она появляется и уходит вместе с Ичиго и Урю Иcидой. Она объясняет им про создание связанных, а также про то, что нашла способ сохранить свою молодость. Хотя позже она несколько преуспела в своей цели, ей нужно было отдохнуть в течение примерно 12 часов, чтобы сохранить свой внешний вид. Когда Ичиго и Урю покидают её убежище, она заявляет, что ей нужно подготовиться к сражению. Позже она противостоит Карии на крышах Сейрейтея. Удивляя его, она достает кидо-ружьё и умудряется ранить его. Однако ей не удаётся победить его и связанный начинает одолевать её без особых усилий. Как только он собирается убить её, она была спасена своевременным прибытием Урю. Во время битвы между Урю и Карией она использует амулет, чтобы напасть на Карию и временно запечатать Дзёкайсё. Затем она приказывает Урю выстрелить мощной стрелой, чтобы убить Карию. Урю не использует полную силу при стрельбе из лука и смертельно ранит Карию, который просто восстанавливается, поглощая духовные частицы. Её духовное давление внезапно выходит из-под контроля и почти вызывает её смерть. Урю снова спасает её, поглощая избыточное давление и запуская его в небо, заставляя браслет квинси распадаться. Затем появляется Ичиго и отвлекает Карию. Затем Ран'Тао раскрывает, что Кария планирует взорвать генераторы Дзёкайсё, охватывающие весь Сейрейтей, которые уничтожат всё и всех, кто попадёт в взрыв. Она дает капитану Тоширо Хицугае карту расположения генераторов, прежде чем теряет сознание от чрезмерного использования своих сил; Ясутора Садо, Орихиме Иноуэ и Урю доставляют её в безопасное место для лечения. После того, как Ичиго, наконец, побеждает Карию, Йоруичи Шихоин приносит Го Когу, последнего выжившего связанного, в убежище Ран'Тао, и она лечит его раны. Оборудование using her Kidō Gun.]] Kidō Gun: This weapon was developed by Ran'Tao and functions similarly to a shotgun. It fires concentrated spheres of spiritual energy that can be quite harmful. It is powerful enough that Jin Kariya had to dodge the attacks for fear of being hit. Knife: The hairpin worn by Ran'Tao conceals a blade, which she uses to stab Kariya. This knife can suppress a Bount's ability to heal oneself via Reishi. Силы и способности Master Inventor: As a former head scientist of Soul Society, Ran'Tao is an immensely intelligent person, having created the Bounts by accident yet still having great understanding of their powers and abilities. Despite having limited tools to work with after being exiled, Ran'Tao is resourceful enough to still create various useful and effective devices, including a "Kidō Gun" and a shock system to quickly heal injuries. Kidō Expert: Before her powers were sealed, Ran'Tao demonstrated considerable skill in Kidō, being able to use at least mid-level Kidō without incantation. Enhanced Youth: Even by Shinigami standards, Ran'Tao is considerably old. Through an unexplained procedure, she is able to maintain her youthful health and appearance at the cost of reduced stamina and requiring several additional hours of sleep a day. Ссылки |-| Тоба= :Тоба перенаправляется сюда. О жителе Каракуры смотрите Рёхей Тоба. Тоба — лидер преступников Кусаджиши. Внешность У него светло-коричневая кожа, каштановые волосы и большой шрам, проходящий через правый глаз. На его груди заметен ещё один шрам. На шее у него светло-коричневый шарф с красным кончиком на одной из его сторон. Он носит синее кимоно и коричневую куртку поверх него. Характер Тоба ненавидит Сейрейтей и являлся одним из первых, кто согласился с планом Джина Карии по свержению Общества душ. Он был готов насобирать кучу народа ради уничтожения Сейрейтея. По сравнению с другими жителями Кусаджиши, он спокойнее и добрее. Сюжет Связанные (только в аниме) Примечание: События, происходящие в этой арке, относятся только к аниме и не являются каноном. Когда Тоба находится в своём игорном доме, человек по имени Джин Кария входит туда. После того, как Кария вызвал некоторые неприятности, он подходит к нему и просит его помощи в уничтожении Сейрейтея. Тоба соглашается на это. После предоставления Карии комнаты для проживания он говорит ему, что соберёт людей для него. Собрав кучу людей, он наблюдает, как Го Кога и Маки Ичиносе убеждают их присоединиться к их делу. После этого он сталкивается с Ичиносе и замечает большое количество людей, с которыми они объединились. Позже он появляется перед одними из ворот, которые ведут в Сейрейтей, в то время как его подчинённые прорываются. Затем ворота открываются, но вскоре после этого Кария предаёт их и убивает его и людей Кусаджиши. Ссылки |-| Саватари= — связанный на службе у Джина Карии. Внешность Саватари напоминает старика, что отличает его от других связанных. Его пожилой внешний вид является лишь побочным продуктом его пищевых привычек, и он намного моложе, чем его внешний вид мог бы предположить. Он поглощает живые души гораздо дольше, чем любой другой связанный, что заставляет его стареть. Он носит чёрный костюм со светло-фиолетовым аскотским галстуком на шее, что напоминает стиль одежды 18-го века. У него есть трость. Характер Во время боя Саватари смотрит на своих противников свысока, сравнивая их с простыми детьми, подобно командиру Генрюусаю Шигекуни Ямамото. Саватари очень прямо говорит о своей любви к поеданию душ и свободно признаёт, что жаждет власти в этом отношении. Он намеревается использовать свою силу так же, как и всё остальное его племя, и, подобно Утагаве, хочет свергнуть Карию и стать лидером связанных. Силы и способности Поглощение душ: Связанные обычно пытаются поглотить душу человека после того, как человек умирает и пытается пройти дальше. Но они также способны забирать души живых, тем самым убивая человека. *'Бессмертие': Поглощая человеческие души, связанные сохраняют свою молодость и потенциально могут жить вечно. *'Усиление': Забирая души живых людей, связанные получают значительно увеличенную силу и уникальные дополнительные способности. Поглощение духовных частиц: Поглощая духовные частицы вблизи себя, связанные могут значительно расширить свои способности и физические возможности. Когда духовные частицы поглощаются, то окружение разрушается. Сражаясь с Маюри Куроцучи, Саватари использовал окружающие духовные частицы, чтобы полностью залечить свои раны за считанные секунды. Однако он не смог вылечить свой паралич. Кукла — кукла Саватари. Баура — гигантское коричневое китообразное существо, состоящее из затвердевшей камнеподобной чешуи, на котором Саватари сидит поверх чего-то, напоминающего стул. Тело Бауры обычно находится под землей. Саватари обычно привлекает внимание Бауры, постукивая по нему тростью. Повышенная скорость: Несмотря на свой большой размер, Баура может двигаться на высоких скоростях, что позволяет ему идти в ногу с Маюри, который был удивлен скоростью Бауры. *'Защитная оболочка': Его верхняя часть состоит из камнеподобного вещества, которое не может быть разрезано клинковым оружием. Он может частично или полностью покрыть Саватари, чтобы защитить его от любого вреда. Это обычно делается, когда Баура движется через твёрдые объекты или когда они подвергаются нападению. *'Пространственные манипуляции': Создавая особое трёхмерное пространство, Баура может плавать и свободно перемещаться по этому пространству. Будучи похожим на рыбу, он путешествует, «проплывая» сквозь твёрдые объекты, осуществляя постепенный переход через другое измерение, к которому только он может получить доступ. Его тень видна, когда он плавает под землёй. Однако, чтобы выйти, точка выхода должна быть достаточно большой, чтобы вместить его. Когда он находится в Обществе душ, то его сила увеличивается, что позволяет ему перемещаться по его измерению в воздухе без необходимой плоской поверхности. *'Сонар духовного давления': Находясь в этом трёхмерном пространстве, Баура использует что-то похожее на сонар, чтобы определить, где находится его добыча. Это позволяет ему чувствовать странную вибрацию духовного давление на земле. *'Внутреннее измерение': Баура может проглотить противников целиком, отправляя их в свой желудок, который является связующим звеном с другим измерением. Всё, что попадает внутрь, в конце концов растворяется, оставляя душу Саватари для поглощения. Всё, что потребляется таким образом, никогда не возвращается. В свою очередь, Баура имеет возможность извергнуть всё, что он поглотил, из своего рта, от грязи и мусора до энергетических атак. *'Сокрытие духовного давления': Когда он находится в этом измерении, то его давление эффективно сокрыто, пока он не решит всплыть на поверхность. Тем не менее, Ноба и Маюри могут отслеживать его движения, благодаря способности Нобы манипулировать пространством и отслеживающему устройству Маюри соответственно. Ссылки Навигация